


Indecision

by Kreton



Category: South Park
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreton/pseuds/Kreton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy finds out Stan would prefer a more experienced technique, and has an adventure that leads to an unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecision

“What are you doing?” The timid voice sounded like it had just awoken from sleep. 

“I want to be able to rewatch this when we're not together.”

“You shouldn't record this. What if someone finds it?”

“Don't be such a fraidy cat Kyle. It's not like I'd leave it out where someone can find it. Besides, you promised I could do whatever I wanted. Now relax and open your mouth.” The boy's curly red locks fell back as the he looked up at the video camera. An expression of annoyance was clear on his face, while a stiff penis pushed against his lips.

“Only for you would I put up with this.” The annoyed look faded as he changed his focus to the warm cock before him. He wrapped his fingers around the shaft and gently stroked it. It pulsated and twitched in his hand. Raising it up he licked the underside. His tongue slid along the length several times until he paused at the tip and gave it a kiss. The naked boy looked up into the camera with a dreamy lust in his eyes, “I love you Stan.” Opening his mouth, he engulfed the cock and rhythmically bobbed his head.

“Oh god Kyle. That feels so good. Wow, you're the best. At this rate I'm not going to last long.” He continued to suck greedily as the camera moved down to a side view. Kyle's face was in full view as he rocked his head back and forth. His saliva covered Stan's cock, and dripped from his lips. “I...I'm about to come.” Without slowing Kyle waited for the first blast of cum to enter his waiting mouth. As he felt it hit his tongue he pulled off and opened his mouth. The camera returned to its overhead position, showing Kyle's gaping mouth already containing a large portion of jizz. He continued to jerk on the pulsating cock, allowing shot after sticky shot to cover his face.

As Stan's orgasm subsided, he rubbed the head of his cock against Kyle's lips, oozing out the last of his semen. “That was amazing. Your blowjobs are the best.” Then the video ended.

Wendy sat at her desk staring at her computer screen. She didn't know what compelled her to take the memory card from Stan's place. Maybe it was because it was just sitting on his night stand. Maybe it was because part of her didn't trust him. Either way she couldn't be angry at him for what was on it. It was obvious to her from the date that it was taken while they weren't together. Stan had even confessed to her that he and Kyle experimented while they were broken up. No, what really bothered her was how much Stan seemed to enjoy getting head from Kyle. She had given him head on several occasions, and his reactions had always been less than mediocre. He told her many times that he just didn't like blowjobs. But the video told a different story.

Having watched the video nearly a dozen times she felt jealous of Kyle's ability to please Stan in a way that she could not. It also didn't help that she found the video extremely erotic and arousing. She had already copied it to her computer and could easily slip the memory card back onto Stan's night stand. What she couldn't do was understand what made Kyle's blowjobs so much better than her own. She wanted to call Stan and tell him to get ready for a night of hot, passionate, steamy sex. But her feeling of inadequacy prevented her from going through with it. He had dismissed her requests for intimacy a lot lately because he'd been “busy” or “not up for it right now”. If only she could prove to him how good she could make him feel, then maybe he would be more open and available to her.

Sitting in front of her computer wasn't going to help, and if she didn't do something soon she felt like she might go crazy. Maybe Bebe had some insight into proper oral techniques. She had a lot more experience after all. If she were able to learn some profound secret then she might be able to convince Stan into a demonstration. Wendy dialed her long time friend hoping to glean some helpful advice that would alleviate her growing frustration.

“Hello?”

“Hey girl. I've got a bit of a problem and need some help. Mind if I drop by to talk?”

“Sure. I've got nothing planned tonight. Come on over.”

Wendy walked the short distance to Bebe's house hoping the crisp night air would take her mind off of her growing primal instincts. When she arrived she was greeted at the door “Come on in!” It was clear Bebe had had a few drinks.

“I hope I'm not bothering you, but I just needed someone to talk to.”

“You're never a bother. Now what can I do to help?” Wendy took a seat on the couch and looked down at the floor trying to figure out how to approach the subject. “Would you like a drink?”

“Sure. That would probably make this a little easier.” Wendy waited for Bebe to return with a glass of some kind of liquor she didn't recognize. She rarely drank so she swallowed it in one swig burning her throat. “Thanks,” she croaked out.

“Need another?”

“I want to learn how to give good blowjobs.”

“Oh...” The sudden topic change took her by surprise.

Wendy looked to Bebe expectantly, “Will you teach me?”

“Wouldn't you feel more comfortable talking to Stan about this?”

“I can't. When I bring it up he says he'd rather just do something else. I've tried giving him head, but he doesn't enjoy it. I've never once gotten him off that way. He says he doesn't care, but I know if I did it right then he would like it. Plus I want to be able to do it.”

“Maybe he's one of those people that doesn't get into oral sex.”

“That's what I used to think but...” Wendy decided not to tell Bebe about Kyle “But I found a bunch of blowjob porn on his computer. So I know he's into it. I think he just doesn't want to tell me I'm bad at it.”

“I see... I'll be right back.” Bebe walked into her bedroom and returned holding a rather large dildo. “Before you ask, it's perfectly clean. I washed it this morning.” She sat down next to Wendy setting it in her own lap. “Show me what you've got.”

“What?”

“I need to see what you're doing wrong to be able to help you.”

Wendy felt awkward. The idea of sucking on a dildo was not appealing to her. “You just want me to suck on it?”

“I want you to pretend that I'm Stan and do what you normally do.”

She could understand the logic behind Bebe's words. If it was going to help her get better then she could at least give it a try. Pulling her hair back, she lowered herself down until she was hovering over it. She opened her mouth and closed her eyes, plunging head first onto the phallic object. The dildo was surprisingly well made. It actually felt more fleshy than rubbery. She let herself slide down and back up like a piston. Doing nothing more than a quick up and down motion. She kept this up for about twenty seconds before pulling off for a quick breath before returning to her task.

“Okay. Hold up for a second.” Bebe just shook her head. “I know this isn't the same, but is that really what you do?”

Wendy felt a wave of embarrassment, “Well, sort of. That's pretty much it.”

“Girl, you should know that guys aren't all that complex. One of the first things you can do is act a little more sexy. Now be honest. This was just a simple demonstration, that's not how you really approach it. Right?”

Again Wendy felt embarrassed. Her face burned red. Had she always acted so robotic when trying to get Stan off? She knew she wasn't very good, but she didn't realize she was down right bad. She started to see why he didn't want to do these things with her. “I guess I never thought about it like that. I just figured it would feel good and he would like it.”

“Let's switch places and I'll show you how I do it.” Bebe placed the dildo between Wendy's legs. “Now pretend you're a guy, and let me do all the work.” She walked over to the wall and dimmed the lights to a comfortable level. “Ambiance is important. Setting the right mood can mean all the difference in the world.” A soft beat filled the room as she started her music system. “Sometimes a rhythmic song can help you keep a steady pace, while masking some of those more embarrassing sounds.” Bebe started swaying with the music. She slid her hands down her sides accentuating her shapely body. “People, and men in particular, are aroused by erotic displays. It's why pornos are so popular.” Pulling her shirt off , she quickly unhooked her bra and tossed them to the side continuing her dancing. “If you are able to get the guy ready to pop before even touching him all the better.”

Wendy sat awkwardly watching Bebe's topless dance. It wasn't the first time she had seen her breasts, but it was the first time they were being shown to her this sensually. The way Bebe moved to the music, how she squeezed her chest and lightly played with her nipples. It was all very erotic. Wendy could feel herself becoming aroused, and was curious where this would lead.

Bebe had been moving closer as she was dancing. It wasn't until she dropped her pants that Wendy realized she was being given a lap dance. The only article of clothing she had left was a red thong. She watched Bebe's every action closely as she kept dancing. She turned and jiggled her ass while still keeping with the music. Lowering down, almost sitting in Wendy's lap, she started rubbing the dildo against her crotch. She gave out an audible moan that sounded very real to Wendy.

Looking at the blonde's red thong caused her to become introspective. She was suppose to be learning how to give a good blowjob, not how to turn guys on. She wasn't able to dance the way Bebe was. Her breasts weren't as large either. Plus she didn't own a single article of sexy clothing. It kinda felt like she was being shown that everything she was doing was wrong.

Although her thoughts snagged on her own inadequacies, she still enjoyed Bebe's dancing. She told herself that she would have to try and change the way she viewed her sexual side. Even though she doubted she would ever be able to perform a convincing lap dance.

Bebe lowered to the floor and placed her hands on Wendy's knees, implying she should spread her legs. It was this moment of her asking permission that brought Wendy's attention back fully. Again she began to feel embarrassed by the whole situation.

She spread her legs and held the dildo with one hand to keep it from falling over. As Bebe leaned in Wendy pushed the tip toward her mouth. This gave a secondary effect of pushing the base into her own sensitive crotch. The position felt a little empowering and she became slightly wet with anticipation.

Bebe kissed the tip of Wendy's mock penis while looking up at her. She then kissed the the side and then further down the shaft. When she reached the bottom, with her nose practically buried in Wendy's crotch, she stuck her tongue out flat and wrapped it around licking slowing back to the top were she immediately engulfed it within her mouth. She lowered her head down taking in most of it in one smooth motion. She raised back up leaving the fleshy surface glistening. She plunged her head back down taking in a bit more. Each time she came back up she would roll her head around, like she were making circles, sometimes moving quickly side to side. As she continuously pushed her head down it pressed the dildo firmly against Wendy, causing her to inhale sharply. Although she couldn't feel Bebe's administrations to the dildo, watching her give her a blowjob, and the pressure on her womanhood caused her to want something more serious than a demonstration. Wendy's breathing became heavy, and she ached for more direct attention.

Bebe lifted off the dildo and gave Wendy a slick smile. She moved in closer and grabbed hold of her large breasts wrapping them around the slippery rod. “Sometimes you need to give your jaw a bit of rest and moving on to a tit job not only gives you that time to recover, but guys love to see there cocks buried in tits.”

Wendy watched as Bebe slid her tits up and down on the dildo she still held. She felt disheartened. While Bebe was sucking her off she was able to receive a good amount of pleasure. But now she felt very little and she was again reminded of what she was lacking. Taking the role of the man and asserting a bit of dominance she asked, “Can you go back to sucking?”

“Enjoyed that did you? Maybe it's time to move on.” Bebe pushed Wendy's shirt up exposing her bra clad chest. “Very cute. Let's see what hiding under here.” She lifted the bra and pushed it up, then gently kissed each of Wendy's newly exposed and hardening nipples. “You know, I can probably pleasure a girl just as well as a man.” Unbuttoning her pants she continued, “What do you say? Want to experiment?”

The though of having sex with Bebe was tempting for Wendy, but she knew that it was going too far. Not only that but Bebe's sexual superiority left a bad taste in her mouth. Wendy politely declined, “I'm sorry Bebe. I just wanted to learn how to give better blowjobs. You've been a great teacher. And I'll try to put your lessons to good use, but maybe I should be going.” She put her clothes back in order and stood leaving the nearly naked blonde lying on the couch.

“You know” Bebe started, “If you want to learn how to really give a good blowjob you should talk to Nichole.”

“Nichole?”

Bebe smiled to herself, “Yeah Token once told me that Nichole gave the best blowjobs. He even taught me a few of her techniques, if you know what I mean. But he still prefers hers.”

“You blew Token? I didn't think he would ever cheat on Nichole.”

“Getting a blowjob isn't cheating. And Nichole knows about it anyway. She knows there's nothing sexier for a guy than to let another girl suck him off.”

Wendy thought about sucking Token off and Nichole being perfectly okay with it. Not only that, but she would be getting actual practice while learning techniques that were better than Bebe's. “I...I don't know...”

“If you're interested I'll give Nichole a call and set it up for you.”

“If you're sure they'd be okay with it. I guess I could use all the help I can get.”

Bebe walked into her bedroom for her cell phone and called Nichole to give her a quick rundown of the situation. Returning Wendy heard the end of the conversation, “Okay then. She'll be on her way in a bit. Bye. Well it's all setup. They're waiting on you at Nichole's house. Have fun.”

Wendy walked to the front door and turned back to her friend, “Thanks. This really means a lot to me.”

“Don't mention it.”

It didn't take long for Wendy to make her way to Nichole's place. She saw Token's truck parked out front. This caused her to think about how absurd this was. She was going to ask Nichole to let her suck off her boyfriend. Was it really okay? Wendy wondered if she would be okay with Stan getting a blowjob from another person. Then she remembered the video of Kyle sucking him off. She felt perfectly okay with that. In fact, she found it a huge turn-on. Maybe she should talk to Stan about inviting Kyle over one night. Maybe setup some kind of rules about what was okay and what wasn't. She could watch while Kyle sucked Stan off. Maybe afterward Stan could bone her doggy style while she sucked Kyle off. She wondered if she could get them both to cum on her at the same time.

Lost in her fantasy Wendy felt a little better about what she was doing. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Nichole answered the door, “Hey Nichole! Mind if I come in?”

“Hi Wendy, Bebe said you'd be coming by. Yeah, come on in.”

Wendy walked into the warm inviting house. On the couch sat Token lazily watching some sports game on TV. “Hi Token, anything interesting happening?”

Token turned to acknowledge Wendy's question. “Not really, just killing time. So, Bebe said you had something to ask us?”

Wendy hesitated not knowing where to begin. Nichole noticed her reticence and spoke up, “Don't worry, we're your friends. You can talk to us. Would you like to take a seat?”

“Thanks.” Wendy seated herself opposite the couple and stared at the carpet, being too uncomfortable to look them in the eyes. “Well... I want to learn how to give better blowjobs and was hoping you could help me.” Wendy felt a bit relived that the hard part of over with. She looked up with a goofy smile on her face.

Nichole was the first to respond, “You're kidding right?”

Wendy was confused. She felt her body temperature rise and her heart skip a beat. “I thought Bebe explained already. Oh god, I'm so sorry. I should go.”

Token burst out laughing, “No we're sorry. We couldn't help ourselves. We're just messing with you girl. Bebe already told us that was what you wanted. Nichole and I talked about it and if you want to see me get blown, then we're okay with it.”

Nichole nodded her head in agreement, “That's right. And no need to feel embarrassed either. Nothing wrong with wanting to learn how to better pleasure the person you care about.”

“You're about to learn from the best. Her blowjobs are the stuff of legends. Just talking about it has already got me ready to go.” Token readjusted his obvious bulge.

Wendy felt reassured by the friendly atmosphere. “Thanks you guys. I really think that being able to practice will help me learn a lot better than watching a video, or being told what to do.”

Nichole raised her finger into the air, “Now hold on a sec. We agreed to let you watch. But there's no way I'm gonna let you touch my man!”

Again Wendy felt the, all too familiar, stress of embarrassment. “But Bebe said...”

“I don't care what that slut said. Don't get me wrong. I love her like a sister, but I wouldn't even let my sister near my man's cock if she had a rep like Bebe.”

Token leaned forward and put his hand on Nichole's knee, “Now hold on. Let's talk about this. I've got enough for the both of you.”

Nichole burst out into laughter, “I'm sure you'd love having the both of us sucking you off. Sorry honey, but I've got news for you. You're stuck with me and me alone. You knew that when we got together.”

Token smiled and gave Nichole a joyful kiss, “I had to try. It's not everyday that an opportunity like this comes knocking on our door.”

Wendy sat watching this playful exchange. She was glad that the mood was light, but still felt awkward, and more importantly, disappointed.

Token looked directly at Wendy and placed his hand on Nichole's shoulder, “Let's get this party started.” With his other hand he unzipped his fly, reached inside, and pulled out his semi-erect cock. This was a move that Wendy had only seen in adult films.

Seeing his penis caused her to recall a rather famous passage from a book she has once read out of curiosity.  _ His penis was of considerable size, and now beads of sweat slowly ran down his penis, making it glisten like a strong swimmer, fresh from out of the pool. It was a fantastic penis, that seemed as strong as a horse's leg, yet as delicate as a flower wrapped in silk. What a grand, grand penis. _ Token's was the kind of penis she imagined was being described. It grew larger and harder as she watched it. She had always heard black men had large ones, but she always dismissed it as a stereotype. It seems Token lived up to that stereotype.

Nichole noticed Wendy's fixation, “Like what you see?”

“It's amazing.”

Again the couple burst out into laughter.

“What?”

Nichole recovered enough to reply, “I think it's pretty amazing too, but it's funny hearing someone else say so.”

“Please go on Wendy, tell me just how amazing my prick is.” Token waved his hardening wang around playfully.

“Now don't make fun of her. It's not her fault her guy's not as gifted as you. At least Stan's not as small as Cartman.”

Wendy felt a wave of offense at the uncalled for attack on a person that was not even present. “Now hold on, I don't think Eric is as small as people like to say.”

Once again Wendy was met with a torrent of laughter, “Dang girl, got some repressed feelings for Cartman do you?”

“No! No way! I just think spreading rumors isn't cool. Forget it. Let's just get on with this. Just show me how it's done.”

The two on the couch, still giggling, looked at each other and smiled, “Baby, wanna work that magic that you do best?” Token's smooth line would normally sound corny, but coming from him, in his cool rhythmic tone, it sounded down right sexy.

Nichole wrapped her fingers around his shaft while leaning in to give him a deep passionate kiss. Their tongues snaked their way into each other's mouths. She slid her hand along the length of his cock. Expertly stroking him, her fingers glided gently across it's surface. It stiffened to it's full stature, ready for all that was coming. They broke their kiss, “Are you ready?”

Token leaned back on the couch allowing his woman full access. “Yeah baby, you're the best.”

Wendy watched closely. Her mouth watered uncontrollably. It felt surreal being in the same room while this was happening. Nichole leaned over and wrapped her lips around his swollen head. The massive size seemed even larger with the perspective of Nichole next to it. She took in another inch then two, then more. Wendy was surprised when she realized that over half his cock was in her mouth. Stan's was a respectable five or so inches long, but Token had to be at least nine inches, and his girth seemed thicker than what would be proportionate. Nichole came up, noisily sucking and slurping, then pushed further down to the point where it was obvious Token's cock had to be going down her throat. Wendy gasped when Nichole pushed all the way down and held it for several seconds. “Oh my god. How do you do that?”

Nichole pulled off slowly, the cock emerging from her mouth. Her lips were dripping as she replied to the question. “Practice. Lots and lots of practice.” Without any more explanation than that she went back to work. Again she buried the cock deep into her throat, held it for several seconds and raise back up before repeating. When she was satisfied that she was able to handle the totality without difficulty she started bobbing in earnest. This elicited a low rolling moan from Token.

Token looked over to Wendy and gave her a little wink. “Watch this.” He placed his hands on either side of Nichole's head and took complete control of her movements. He pushed her head all the way down and held her there far longer than before. He only let her up after she started convulsing due to lack of breathing. After she took a quick breath he push her down again and again. To Wendy it looked like Token was abusing her. He was basically just using her mouth to pleasure himself. It didn't take very long until he called out to his lover, “Okay baby, I'm about to blow.”

Nichole's reaction to his warning was to withdraw herself. Then using both hands she started pumping his ebony pillar. Her hands slid easily across his well lubricated manhood. Token gave a few small grunts before thick bursts of cum shot out. The first pulse reached about two inches into the air, but the second and third shot at least a foot up. Nichole's hands and Token's crotch were drenched in semen. Nichole allowed the quickly deflating man-meat to fall from her hands as she pointed. “Hand me that towel so I can clean up. I just hate how messy this gets.”

Wendy sat mesmerized by the entire performance. Nichole's skill rivaled that of any porn actress. She could see why Token would enjoy it so much. But one thing struck her as strange. “Why didn't you just let him shoot off into your mouth?”

“No way girl. I'm no man's toilet.”

Wendy pondered this statement not understanding her reasoning, but she let it drop. Contrary to Nichole's sentiments, she personally found semen sexy and oddly arousing. It was an unmistakable sign of a man's enjoyment.

“So did you like the show?”

“It was definitely an eye opener. But I don't know if I'd ever be able to learn how to deep throat like that. I'll have to learn to perform better before I'd even get a chance to practice for it.”

“There's no time like the present. Why don't you go over to Stan's and give him everything you've got.”

Wendy thought about it, “You're right! I'm going to show him that I can please him better than... anyone.” She rose up and headed for the door. “Thanks guys. You've been a great help.”

“Anytime girl. Go get em!”

Wendy started walking towards Stan's house. Excited by the prospect of blowing his mind with her attitude and what she had learned. She was practically skipping down the road. She'd been so pent up lately. And then there was that video. Plus everything she'd been through tonight had her more horny than she could remember ever being. She could picture it now. When she arrived at Stan's she would drag him up to his bedroom and push him onto his bed. She'd find some random music on his computer to play, then she'd turn on his lamp and turn off his room light. After that she'd start pulling off her clothes. When she was down to her panties she'd start working on his clothes. Once she had that delicious cock in her hand she'd suck it every way she could until he shot his load all over her. And if he wanted she'd even let him take pics of her covered in his cum. “Hell yeah!” She said to herself. This was exactly what she needed.

As she walked, the night air became colder. She decided it was probably best if she called Stan to come pick her up. He answered the phone with a quick “Hello?” The sound of television noise played in the background.

“Hi Stan. I was wondering if you could come and pick me up.”

“Oh hey Wendy. Tonight's not a good night. We just got this new video game and we were going to stay up all night playing it. DUDE! That was mine! You're gonna regret that.”

“But Stan, I'm already on my way over to your house. Can't you play your game some other night?”

“We went to a midnight release to get this and we've been looking forward to it for months. Remember? I told you about it.”

“But Stan, I had something special planned for us tonight.”

“Sorry Wendy but Kyle's kicking my ass. We'll hang out soon. Bye.”

Wendy stood in the snow with her phone pressed to her ear. She was shaking. Partly due to the cold, but mainly because of the finality of Stan's parting words. How could he disregard her like that? He didn't understand how much she had put herself through. She put away her phone and began to wander through the town. She didn't have a particular destination. She thought about heading to Stark's pond, but it would be even colder with the wind blowing across the frozen lake. She thought about heading home, but that seemed like admitting defeat. Although she knew she would eventually have to do so. She considered going to Stan's anyhow, but she didn't want to be seen as a psycho-bitch. So she just wandered aimlessly for a while.

After some time had passed she heard the sound of a door opening and closing, followed by grumbling. The snow made it difficult to see clearly. When had it started snowing she wondered. She peered through the falling snow, the wind stinging her eyes, to see a jolly looking round figure walking directly toward her. He carried a large sack in his outstretched arm, and he wore a red coat. As he drew near she could almost make out his face. “Santa?” She asked.

“Bahahah! You think I'm Santa Claus? Then this trash must be for you.” Cartman opened up the trashcan that Wendy was standing next to and dropped the bag inside. “What the hell are you doing standing outside my house?”

“I didn't realize where I was. I just needed to think.”

“Think about what? Whatever. It's late, you should go home.”

As Cartman turned to walk back inside Wendy raised her voice, “I know I should go home, but I don't want to go back. I wanted to have a good time. Everything was going so well today, until Stan...” Wendy trailed off not wanting to relive his hurtful actions.

He turned back to face her, “What? Having trouble keeping your man happy? Are you having another spat because you don't know how to please him the way he wants?” Cartman's jab was meant to point out that a lot of their arguments were from Stan not appreciating her the way he should.

“I do know how to please him! I spent all night learning how to do it right. But it was all a waste. It, it was for nothing.” She began to sob between her words, “I don't want to go home. I worked so hard, but in the end nothing came of it. Oh God damn it! Why did my night have to end like this?” She wiped at the tears in her eyes, but more formed as fast as she could dry them.

“Hey now, don't cry. Come on inside and warm up. That way you can go home when you're ready. I'll make some hot chocolate.”

Wendy squeaked out a simple “'Kay,” and followed him into his house. The first thing she noticed when she entered was how warm it was. It wasn't that it was really that warm, but she was almost frozen. She removed her coat to let the heat in. While Cartman grabbed a box of tissues and handed it to her. “Thanks.”

“Sit wherever you want. I'll get the hot chocolate started.” He walked into his kitchen leaving her to dry her eyes and collect herself. She looked around his living room, never having been inside his house before. It was quite cozy. He had a fireplace, which provided most of the light in the dim room. Beside it sat a comfy recliner that was obviously his primary seat, evidenced by the small table beside it and the sizable depression in the cushion. She considered sitting in his chair, but decided on the couch across from it.

Only a few minutes passed before he returned with a matching set of Terence and Philip mugs. She accepted the one he offered to her and she looked down in it to find a single normal sized marshmallow surrounded by several small marshmallows. She didn't know why, but this made her smile. It was so like Cartman to add an abundance of sweets to something that was already sweet. She took her first sip surprised at how thick and rich it was. Much better than any hot chocolate she had ever had before. “This is really good. What did you add to it?”

“Besides the marshmallows, it's just the hot chocolate mix and milk. Nothing special.”

“Milk? Hot chocolate is suppose to be chocolate and water. This is just hot chocolate milk.”

“Who would want to drink chocolate water? This is how I've always made it.”

Wendy smiled again taking another sip, “Well it's good. Thank you.”

Cartman finished his drink and sat his mug to the side. “You wanna tell me what's going on?”

Wendy looked down into her half drunk mug at the larger marshmallow. She lifted it out with her fingers. “I wanted to learn how to give better blowjobs.” She then placed the marshmallow into her mouth savoring the soft gooey texture.

“Wha-what?”

“I like blowjobs, but I'm not very good at it, so I decided to get better.” She licked her fingers clean while watching the expression on Cartman's face. There was something cathartic about being so blunt and honest. It gave her a sense of control. She was feeling much better, and by leaving him speechless she felt she was on the road to recovery. “What? You don't like blowjobs?”

Cartman puffed up his chest and crossed his arms. “Of course I like them. But I only like them from girls that know what they are doing. Unlike you.”

His shallow attempt at goading her into action would have probably worked on her if she'd been in a different state of mind. But after being so sexually charged and frustrated, which lead to having the mini adventures with her friends, and then the crushing dismissal from Stan. All this somehow brought her to the least likely of places. Eric Cartman's house.

Her mind was clear, and she felt as though she didn't have a worry in the world. The impulse that glared most brightly within her, was that with everything she had gone through and learned today, how unfair it was she had no one to practice on. She stared at the chubby boy sitting across the room from her. He had caused her so many problems throughout her life. But he could be quite sweet and thoughtful, in his own way. She even had a bit of a crush on him, when she didn't want him to die in a fire that is. And here was an opportunity practically forced onto her by fate. “Do you want to find out?”

“Find out what?”

He was having trouble looking at her. He picked his empty mug up and sat it back down. He readjusted in his seat. All of his little uncomfortable nuances caused Wendy to feel in control. Something she had been lacking lately, and something that she rarely ever felt around Cartman. “Do you want to find out if I know what I'm doing? If I learned anything.”

“I think you should let Stan find out. Isn't that why you did this? To satisfy him.”

“Stan? Do you know where Stan is right now? He's spending the night with Kyle. And as far as I know he's already getting satisfied. So fuck him. Fuck him right in the ear.”

Cartman smiled at Wendy's more chipper attitude. He leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head. “Well if you can't keep him happy then why would I want your cock hungry mouth all over my schlong?”

“Because your fat ass could only get some if a lost lonely girl showed up at your doorstep and you helped her when she needed it most.”

Again Cartman looked away from her, “Well don't be standing outside my house expecting me to take out the garbage every night. This is a one time thing. And only because it's a suitable reward for making you hot chocolate.”

Wendy stood from the couch and knelt in front of him.”Hot chocolate milk.” She corrected. “Now slide your pants down.” He huffed a little and took his time to make up his own mind about whether or not he should remove his pants. Wendy looked up at him and played along, “Please.” After a small sigh he undid his pants and slid them and his underwear down to his ankles. She peered down at his semi-erect penis, “It's so cute!”

“I knew you couldn't do this without making some smart-ass comment. Just forget it.” He bent over trying to retrieve his pants.

Wendy moved closer putting her hands on top of his pants pushing them down. “Wait! I didn't mean anything bad by that. It's a compliment. You have a very nice looking one. Very,” she had to stop herself from saying cute again, “nice.”

He leaned back in his seat. “You're probably just not used to seeing one so big. It's probably the biggest one in town.”

“I wouldn't know. It's not like I've seen a lot of them.” Looking down at it again Wendy could clearly see that it was about half the size of Token's and a good bit smaller than Stan's. But it was very well kempt. His pubes were trimmed and it was quite clean looking. This was a relief because part of her worried that he might not take proper care of himself. She looked up at him, “Ready?”

“Whatever. Do what you want.” Although he was facing off to the side his eyes were looking down at her, unwilling to look away.

Not wanting to draw this out any longer than it needed to be Wendy set to work on actually going through with it. She reached out and wrapped her fingers around the puffy little prick. It was soft and warm to the touch. The skin was much looser around it than she was used to. And she had the urge to ask if this was as big as it got. She leaned down closer to it and gently rubbed the tip against her bottom lip. She had intended on kissing it, but ended up doing this. She quickly realized this was exactly the kind of half-assed blowjob she always ended up giving Stan. She was here to prove that she was fully capable of giving good head. That everything she learned wasn't for nothing. Wendy gave the head a big sloppy kiss. Letting her tongue flick out she gave it several quick licks. She kissed further down, trailing wet kisses along his shaft. When she ran out of cock she raised back up and did the same on the other side. Once she reached the bottom this time she stuck her tongue flat against it and licked one slow continuous lick to the top where she opened her mouth and retraced her path down, but this time inside her mouth. She was a little surprised that she was handling everything so easily. She chalked it up to his more accessible size.

When she had fully engulfed his cock into her mouth Cartman gave out a rather convincing moan. It sounded as if he was really enjoying what she was doing. This caused her to surge with confidence. She moved her head back to the top and slowly slid it back down moving her tongue from side to side the whole way. She repeated this a few times before focusing on the tip swirling her tongue around it. Then again she went down taking the entirety of his cock into her mouth. She pushed down hard trying to get in as much of him as she could. “God Wendy, that feels so freakin' good. Don't stop.” Cartman's welcomed words encouraged her to keep going. Again and again she would raise up and then plunge forcefully down. She squeezed the end of his cock with the back of her throat as best she could and squeezed the base of his cock with her fingers. She could tell by every moan and grunt, and by every thrust and call of her name what he liked.

She was getting into a good rhythm when he called out once more, “Wendy. Wendy, I'm about to cum. You're gonna make me cum.” She'd not even thought about what she'd do when he came. Should she let him shoot into her mouth? She had never actually tasted semen. Maybe she should pull off and use her hand to finish him? Even at that, should she then have him shoot it all over her face and tits? She suddenly realized that she was still fully dressed. If she pulled off then there was a good chance that he would shoot all over her clothes. “I'm cumming. I'm cumming!” And with that she shoved his dick as deep into her throat as it could go. She could feel it twitch and pulsate inside her mouth. The first shot came out strong. She immediately started coughing and gagging as it hit the back of her throat, but she held her place as best she could, determined to do it right. Her mouth filled with his thick globs of goo. It was even dripping from her nose where she had been coughing. When he'd finished he pat the top of her head, “That'll do bitch, that'll do.”

Aside from Cartman's inability to filter himself. Wendy felt extremely satisfied with how everything turned out.. She rolled the semen around in her mouth for a moment before deciding to just swallow it. “Do you have something I can use to wipe up with?”

Cartman groggily responded, “Sure. You can use those tissues I gave you earlier. It's what I usually use them for.”

Wendy threw a few to Cartman, and use some to clean herself up. “Eric, are you going to give me a ride home?”

“What? You walked here. You can walk home. Besides, it's freezing out there.”

“In that case, where should I sleep?”

“Whoa now, hold on. No one said you could stay here... But I guess I could let you if you really can't stand to be away from me. My bedroom is right over there.”

Wendy walked over to the room he indicated and looked inside. “So you don't mind sleeping on the couch?”

“But. But I thought... Don't you want to sleep together?”

“You know, on second thought, I should probably take the couch. I'll want to get out of here early in the morning. And by the way, the next time you call me bitch, I'll show you just what a bitch I can be. Now get me a blanket and pillow, and pull up your pants.”


End file.
